


【霜铁授翻】和解？ peace？

by FloraFangfei



Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 五次Tony找到Loki和一次他根本不用那样做。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【霜铁授翻】和解？ peace？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155192) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> 送给Rabentochter。
> 
> 嘿，Sisil！我希望你会喜欢这篇。毕竟提纲是你写的。xD你太棒了！❤
> 
> N1——5+1（修辞）（Square filled: N1 - 5+1 (trope)）

1

通常事情是这样的：

Loki会老实几周然后，当他的缺席令他们越来越谨慎，他会再低调一段时间。然后他会弄出一个惊天地泣鬼神的恶作剧骚扰他们，成为一场“战斗”的导火线。说是战斗，不如说骚扰，有人因为这个严重受伤是好久之前的事了。Loki觉得他可能很快会打断谁的鼻子，只是因为。可能是亲爱的队长的——他那完美到不真实的脸来一个有点歪的鼻子也挺好的。

关键是，Loki喜欢这个游戏。因为他是规则的制定者，等他腻了的时候可以随时更改它们。他的恶作剧确实很好玩。但复仇者们当然不理解他，当然他们会认为他的恶作剧“威胁社区安全”还“一点都不好玩”，而不是，很好的恶作剧。品味糟透了，那些人都是。但是，好吧。他们是凡人，而Thor是个笨蛋。真的，这不是他们的错误，而Loki——已经习惯了被大多数人所不认可——一点也不介意。他不需要他们看到自己恶作剧的高质量。他只需要他们为此感到恼怒。还有他妈的让他一个人待会。关于这一部分？是的，计划的这部分还没有施行。他不喜欢面对游戏的这一关——他不熟悉它的规则。

他甚至不知道他们是怎么做到的。

他在自己的公寓里头瞎晃悠，刚刚在魁北克市制造了点混乱（你问他为什么是魁北克？好吧。为什么不是魁北克？）而且估计没人能想到是他干的。这是一个美好的下午，至少看起来它将会是。他给自己弄了一点冰激凌，刚准备用一本好书打发掉今天剩下的时光，特定的某一个超英团体突然到来。他们从前门闯了进来。没有敲门，全副武装。就这样。

“好吧。”Loki都没抬眼看他们，他还有冰激凌并且他不希望它化掉，谢谢你，“刚刚那不是很礼貌，不是吗？”

“这是什么？”好队长问。

Loki抬头看向那个男人，慢慢舔掉了勺子上的冰激凌。“请更确切一些。”他说。“如果你的‘这’指的是这个，”他指了指腿上放的碗，“那么答案是冰激凌。椰子味的。”

“椰子味。”Stark面无表情的说。

他们都放下了武器。这是一个巨大的错误。

“是的。但是，如果‘这’指的是这个……”Loki指的是他们不经任何邀请也没有任何权利就来到他的客厅，“我应该反过来问你，亲爱的队长。”

外面传来一声巨响，紧接着是几声尖叫。

“哦。”Loki说。“或许你指的是那个？”

其实Rogers指的不是那个。他对现状也不是很满意。终于他和Loki有了共同点。

现在，复仇者和平时一样，散布在纽约的街道上，像一群丧失了方向感的旅鼠（Loki喜欢旅鼠），Loki也在尽力让一切都变得对他们来说非常，非常困难。

要知道，他挺生气的。城市里所有的挖掘机和吊车都像活过来了一样骚扰纽约市民，这肯定会让复仇者们恼怒不已。前提是Loki心情不错。但是他很不开心，所以复仇者们现在过的一点也不好。

他和那只野兽保持了距离，因为它基本不会回答他的问题。Rogers是那么的正直无私的英雄，要让他告诉自己点什么不如让他死去，而且Loki一点也不想和Thor说话。那个女人太聪明了。Barton应该还行——但是他正忙着让市民们远离危险。

只剩一个选项了。

Loki在最高的一个塔吊上找到了Stark。他看起来很放松，穿着战甲的腿在悬空的晃着，同样穿着战甲的胳膊搭在矮墙上；看起来他甚至什么都没有做。但Loki了解他，了解他对战术，有那么几次Stark的某些小动作整个打乱了Loki的计划，而Loki甚至都不知道他做了什么。他是怎么做到这一点的Loki终究会搞明白。

再想想，Stark也可能太过聪明了。

“嘿，Lokes！”Stark叫到，挥舞着胳膊。他的声音大到就算一个人类也能在嘈杂的战斗声中听清楚，这估计是盔甲扩音的结果。“过来，咱俩好好聊聊！”

站在塔吊附近的楼顶上的Loki从那里消失了。Stark盔甲上无光的眼睛在他出现在人类身后时看向他，然后面甲抬起，露出下面Stark的脸。他在傻笑。

“就知道你会过来。”他欢快地说，再次转过身。如果他知道有Loki站在他后面是一个很危险的姿势，他没有表现出这一点。“这上面比下头好多了。街上还是有太多平民了。”

“他们很快就会离开。”

“看，我不知道那是不是一个威胁，但等人都散了再到下面和我一对一打真不像一个反派该干的事。”

Loki哼了一声伸出手，双手抓住战甲的脖子把他拎起来。哦，他这个样子挺沉的。面甲立刻滑了下来，所以Stark估计做好了战斗的准备。

“那这个呢？”Loki漫不经心的问道。

他听见了一声轻笑。“你知道我能飞，对吧？但我承认你确实挺强壮的。这其实有点——唔，好吧谢谢。”

Loki刚刚喷了口气，把凡人扔回了塔吊上。他不确定自己应该被逗乐还是感到恼火——Stark明显不害怕是挺好玩的，但Loki没心情陪他玩。

“你一直等着我来找你？”

“呃，是啊。没错。现在这有点私人恩怨的意味了，不是吗？”

Loki皱着眉看着他，然后过了一会儿——“啊。是你对吧。”

“哈？”

“你找到了我的公寓。”

面甲再次抬起，Stark抬头看他。“等等，你刚知道吗？认真的？我是说，得了吧！你真的以为其他人能做得到？我是说，是啊，Bruce在发现辐射信号方面是挺棒的，Nat和Clint都是牛掰到不可思议的追踪者，但是你设的那些保护呢？确实挺难弄的，我也不认为有其他任何人能做到，但——顺便问一句，那都是什么？咒语还是什么的？因为——”

诸神在上，他什么时候会闭嘴，Loki想着，把Stark从塔吊上一脚踹下去。

几秒后，Stark再次出现了，现在正飘在空中。“你错过了一个绝好的引用300的机会。”他告诉Loki。然后当神只是面无表情的看着他，“你知道吗，300？Gerard Butler？‘这就是斯巴达’？”

Loki曾决定搞明白他们到底是怎么做到的。现在他发觉自己其实并不在意。

况且平民已经撤离了。

2

Loki，尽管这听起来很奇怪，喜欢逛超市。这是一个绝佳的捣蛋的地方。一般人们在进来的时候就很不耐烦了，捉弄他们太简单了。傻傻的人类。他总会有点想要跟着他们回家看看，当他们发现速冻披萨变成了飞盘时的反应，但他最终总是把那个场面留给自己来想象。

但是今天他不是来惹恼谁的。不，他是来这里买东西的。他之前这样干过几次，尽管他实际上不需要这样做。他可以在网上订自己需要的东西，或者简单的把它们变出来，但是……好吧，他可能有点无聊，而在他发现自己没巧克力了的时候去超市看起来是个好的选择。

他站姿货架前，试着决定自己到底买什么然后意识到不，这根本不是一个好的选择。

“我超爱这些。饼干加奶油简直棒极了。或者你更喜欢奶酪？”

Loki瞪大眼睛看着站到他旁边的人。很矮，可怕的衣品，暗色墨镜，一顶棒球帽让他的脸更难看清了。

Tony Stark也盯着他。几秒后，他抓了几个巧克力棒扔进自己的购物车。他再次张嘴想要说点什么，但Loki没有给他这个机会。他一把抓住人类的衣领把他压在货架上，导致几个盒子掉了下来。Stark惊叫但是没有挣扎。

“你是怎么找到我的？”Loki质问，用一种保证他会经历无尽的痛苦的眼神看着Stark。

“我没有找你。”Stark纠正道，小声地说。“那更像是——像是偶遇，好吗？我在杂志那边——Clint看了好多糟糕的杂志——然后你经过但是没有看见我所以我就过来打个招——”

“你真的以为我会相信这番说辞？”Loki嘶嘶地说道，攥紧了矮个男人的衬衫。

“咳。事实上——是的。因为那就是事实。我甚至没有刻意找你，我——”

“你到底想要什么？”

“什么也不要。好吧，就像我说的——我想说的——打个招呼。现在我们打好招呼了。你好。你总是在别人对你说话时抓人领子吗？还是我受特殊对待？”

Loki深呼吸。然后又呼吸了一次。然后他放开Stark退后了一步。

Stark谨慎地看着他，脚后跟落地——他刚才一直被迫踮着脚——扯了扯领子。他清清嗓子，环顾甬道。已经很晚了，这里除了他俩几乎没什么人，没有人看见他们。

“你为什么会来这？”Stark问道。他的语气轻松，但Loki看出他很小心。

“同样的问题问你。”Loki说着皱眉，再次靠近货架。Stark让出地方让Loki拿巧克力。“伟大的Tony Stark不是有别人替他做这种事吗？”

“伟大的Loki不是有魔法替他做这种事吗？”Stark回嘴，模仿着Loki的腔调。

“是啊，他有。”Loki邪笑着说。“但他同样享受把商品变成其他完全不一样的东西。”他瞥了一眼Stark的购物车里的东西，然后转身离去。

“呃。我可以了解一下你对我的东西做了什么吗？”

“恐怕不行。”

“要知道蛋挞是给你哥的。”

Loki笑了。“那就更好了。”

3

当门铃响起时，Loki差点没拿住杯子。他身上被洒了一些茶，这使他无来由的讨厌来人。

他挥了挥手让这乱糟糟的一滩消失，放下杯子，走向门口。他从来没有过访客。没有人敲过那扇门，他也确保了没有人能这样做。技术上是这样的。很明显的，他的魔法想要给这个人一次机会。他待会要好好批评它。

当他打开门，他几乎一点也不惊讶。

是Tony Stark。当然是他。他站在走廊里眯眼看着他手中的装置，好像他视力不好。Loki一眼就看出这个人不太清醒。

“我没有杀人的癖好。”Loki没有和他打招呼。“尽管现在你可笑的无法自卫。”

Stark的头快速抬起来。他的眼大睁着，看起来像玻璃。他的笑容无比灿烂。“哦！找到你了！”

Loki抬起一根眉毛。“怎么做到的？”

这不可能。Loki在上次Stark找到他的公寓后就搬家了，并且他加强了防护的咒语。一个醉酒的人类不应该找到他。

“简单！”Stark兴高采烈的说，和他擦肩而过进入公寓。

Loki真的受够了，甚至没有尝试阻止。

“我知道你在哪买到东西，找到你不是很困难。”Stark解释道，有点口舌不清。“我造了这个——这个东西。”他摇了摇他带来的装置，“让它找你的魔法信号儿什么的。可棒了。”

魔法信号儿什么的。Loki很确信诸神和他有仇。

他抄起手。“Stark你醉了。”

“哼？四吗？没注意。这地儿不错啊。比你之前那个好。风景不错。”

Loki瞪着他。他反应了一会才意识到人类指的是他的公寓。“你来这里的目的是什么？”

“咦咦咦咦。理由。”

好吧，不。这不管用。

Loki来到Stark身边，对方甚至等到神在自己面前停下，触摸自己的太阳穴时也没有退后。一丝魔力就够了，Stark清醒过来。

他皱起脸。“哦。啊呦。”

Loki无动于衷的退后一步。“你来这里的目的是什么？”

“让我缓缓好吗。”Stark说着揉揉眼睛。“你他——你他妈刚才做了什么？那真的有必要吗？我的头要炸掉了。”

“几秒内醒酒有时伴随着副作用。”至少对人类是这样的。“你来这里的目的是什么，Stark？”

Stark呻吟。“因为我想知道我能不能做到。”他嘟囔道，怒视着Loki。“找到你。我醉了，好吗？对不起我不该闯进来，我没有——嘿！还给我！”

Loki刚把那个装置从Stark的手中抢过来翻来覆去的看。它很小，不比一部手机大多少——它可能原来就是一部手机，Loki多看了一会后这样想到。他之前没见过这种东西，但这看起来还是一个很普通的中庭科技产物。没有一丝魔法的痕迹。

“原理是什么？”Loki问道，再次抬头看Stark。

Stark张嘴——估计是想说点尖刻的话——但又闭上了嘴，皱着眉。“事实上。”他说。“我也不知道。”

Loki瞪大了眼睛。“这是你做的。”

“我醉了！”

“怎么会有人那么醉？”

“看，就——就把它还给我吧。我不会再来打扰你了，就——”他想要夺回那个装置，但Loki把它举得很高，Stark够不到。“这太不友好了，Lokes。也很幼稚。”

“你认识我吗？”Loki问道，同时默默的重复了几次Lokes并且想道以Bor的名义……？“你会告诉我这个装置的原理。现在。”

Stark喷出一口气，抄起手。“你为什么会想要知道？这不像是——”

“我承担不起被找到的后果。”Loki尖锐的打断他。“你——令人讨厌，但也止步于此。你和你的小伙伴不是我惟一的敌人。”

“哦得了吧。”Stark说着皱起眉。“都到现在了我们算不上是敌人了吧。你好几个世纪没害过人了。”

“最近我正计划着打断Rogers的鼻子。”

Stark有一秒看起来还挺惊讶的，但下一秒他开始笑。“好吧，没事，我——我要在场，我非常想要给他那令人惊骇的脸拍照留念。”

“可以。”Loki说。“但首先我要——”

“好，好，没问题。”Stark叹气。“把它给我。我回头看看弄明白，然后你可以留着它。你有酒吗？我得来一杯。”

Loki看了他一眼，然后带他进了自己的客厅。“你可以喝茶。”

“茶。”Stark干巴巴的重复道。“行吧。”

几天后，一个包裹出现在Loki的门口。里面有他所有他喜欢的巧克力——和某些他不喜欢的——还有一张纸条。

讲和吗？

我好久之前那一杯酒的邀请还有效哦。

TS

PS：顺便说下，你不用搬家。我不会告诉任何人的。

4

几周过后，Loki沉醉在书中。他喜欢这样，尤其因为在中庭，这是一个被大众所接受的事情。在阿斯加德不是这样的，至少年轻的王子不行。但在这里有很多其他人，坐在桌边或者站在书架边，没有人搭理Loki或关心他在看什么。

他从自己所在的小角落的每个书架上都拿了一本书，估计可以把一整天耗在这里。这是一个打发时间的好办法，中庭的书也没有那么糟糕。事实上，有些书惊人的优秀。

他甚至都没有注意到有人在他的桌边坐下。但他注意到了一架打到他的鼻子的纸飞机。

Loki抬头，准备怒视打断他阅读的傻瓜，但是对上了一个愉快的笑容和一双他有点喜欢的棕眼睛。

“嘿，Lo。”Anthony笑着说。

“你在这里做什么？”Loki问道，假装很生气。“我在读书呢。”

“看出来了。你为什么说话那么小声？”

“因为我们在图书馆里。别人会不高兴的。”

Anthony抿紧了唇，忍住笑意。“你是谁，你把Loki怎么样了？”他小声说。Loki翻了个白眼。

“你又是怎么找到我的？你是不是又做了一个——”

“没，别担心。我只是——”Anthony截住话头，耸了耸肩。“我有点无聊。觉得咱俩可以一起玩一会，但你不在家也不接电话。”

“啊是的。我把它关机了。”

“没事。”Anthony告诉他，为Loki抱歉的音调微笑。“找你一点也不难。当然你会在图书馆里。但是在找到你之前我已经去了三个了。”

Loki也冲他笑笑，然后看向自己的书。“恭喜。但我还在读书。”

“是啊，没事。”停顿，然后Anthony又说，“介意我待这儿吗？”

“不。”Loki说。他瞥了一眼然后把其中一本书推向Anthony。“来。受点教育对你有好处。”

Anthony假装被冒犯了。“我已经受过很完备的教育，谢谢你。”

“嗯。周六你尝试说服我喜剧节目是美国文化的一个重要组成部分。”

“就是啊！”

“它糟透了。”

“依旧是！”

Loki笑了笑。几秒种后，Anthony喷了口气，翻开了书。他这个样子很奇怪。他们现在每周都见面，不管是在顶层公寓还是Loki的公寓，Loki不能否认他们已经……适应对方的存在了。他们很配，就这么简单。Anthony有一条尖刻的舌头和敏捷的思维，他很坚忍聪明但也很——善良。他很善良并且，很明显的，这正是Loki所需要的。

Anthony抬起头说了一句关于那本书的什么，Loki发现停下来和Anthony聊天不是什么难事。突然陪伴比书籍更吸引人了，Anthony的笑容是那么的灿烂，Loki每次看向他时心脏都好像停跳了一拍。

而那？

一点也不好。

5

酒吧里昏暗且吵闹，Loki不确定自己是否喜欢这样。一切都带有一点混乱的意味，那挺好的，但这里的人很烦很莽撞而且都醉了——Loki已经数不清这是第几个想要请他喝一杯的男人了。或者摸他不想被他们触碰的地方。他们没有一个成功的，但Loki还是有点生气了。他现在待在酒吧的一个小包间里，希望人类会让他一个人待一会。

他甚至不知道自己为什么来。Anthony估计今天晚上甚至不会在这。但Loki知道Anthony有时会来这里而距离他上一次来已经有一段时间了，而且Anthony说过关于想一起出去的话。所以可能……可能吧。

Loki冲自己翻了个白眼，呷了一口饮料。这太悲哀了。他太悲哀了。他已经在这里坐了两小时了，等着一位估计不会来。或者高兴看到他。的朋友。

朋友。

很奇怪，不是吗？Loki之前没有特别善于交朋友，但和Anthony？一切都很简单。但当然Loki不满足于此，当然这不够了。

恋爱也很简单。

Loki不是故意的。据他所知，爱情是一个危险的东西，恋爱的人也鲜有好结局，他真的不需要更多需要担心的事情了。而且不仅是恋爱，还爱上一个人类？还是一个鲁莽任性的人类？

是啊Loki。干得漂亮。

好吧，可能把这叫做爱情是夸张了。其实这只不过是坚持不懈的迷恋罢了。但Loki总是有些夸张的，他也知道这条道路通向哪里，就像他知道他无法阻止这件事发生一样。

他就是不能停止见Anthony。那是不可能的。

他的思绪被一个熟悉的声音打断已经是在他看着人来人往郁闷了几个小时后的事了。

“所以如果我们在阿斯加德，我要怎么邀请你与我共舞？”

Loki抬头，刚好看见Anthony在他对面的椅子坐下。像最近已经成为常态那样，他的心跳在看到对方时略微加速——杂乱的头发，棕色眼睛，一件可笑的上衣。他甚至不知道你可以爱上如此不合理的东西。

Loki向他笑了笑，放下自己的饮料。“如果我们在阿斯加德？”

“没错。在舞会上之类的。你们举行舞会对吧？”

“有类似的集会，是的。”Loki说着点点头。“好吧。第一，你不能邀请我和你跳舞。作为一个王子，我的地位比你高得多。”

Anthony的眼睛更亮了——可能他对于Loki的配合感到高兴，或者这只是灯光的小把戏。“那意味着？”

“那意味着，”Loki重复道，身体稍稍前倾，“你要等我来邀请你。那将会是一个荣耀。我鲜少跳舞。”

Tony还在窃笑着，瞥了一眼酒吧的舞池。“并且不喜欢跳舞，是吧？”

Loki没有看那些舞者，Anthony比他们有意思多了。“从来没有很喜欢过，不。”

“想要试试吗？”Anthony问道，再次对上Loki的眼神。

Loki哼了一声。“我们不在阿斯加德，不是吗？我想我可以偶尔打破一次规则。”

“说的跟你在意那些规则似的。”Anthony玩味的说，笑着站起身。“来吧。”

他伸出手。

Loki牵住了它。

然后，就像那样，他们一起跳了舞。

“妈的，你跳的不赖啊。”Anthony说。他气喘吁吁但是还在笑着，紧紧攀附在Loki身侧。

Loki也傻笑着，二人磕磕绊绊的回到之前的包间——他确保没有人占——他不想松开Anthony，所以他没有。

“当然了。”他说着，把鼻尖埋进Anthony的头发笑着。“我什么都很厉害。”

“呣，尤其在骄傲自大这方面。”

“你们人类的那句话是怎么说的？关于锅和水壶的那个。”

Anthony窃笑着和他稍稍拉开距离，靠着其中一个低矮的沙发。Loki在他身侧，因为他想这样做，也因为Anthony没有把他推开。Anthony还在小声地笑着，胸脯起伏着，眼睛在昏暗的等下无比明亮，而Loki——

Loki想要亲吻他。

事实上，Loki真的吻了他。

而Anthony吻了回去。

一只手紧紧扯着Loki的衣服，另一只手被他的头发缠绕着，两只手一起把Loki拉近直到Anthony被Loki抵在沙发上，他们的身体紧贴在一起，音乐的节奏和脉搏一起跳动。Anthony是椰子味的。

对于一个吻来说，这个已经很不错了。很完美。结束之后他们俩都喘着气没回过神来。Loki张大了眼睛看向Anthony，几乎准备好道歉了。

Anthony拽紧了Loki的头发又投入下一个吻中。Loki融化了，他没有选择。他也不需要。

“咱们去顶层公寓吧。”Anthony要求道，他的声音低沉沙哑，呼吸略过Loki的唇。“或者去你那儿，我不管，就——”

Loki已经在点头了。他再次亲吻了Anthony，然后把二人传送走了。

第二天早上，Anthony还在睡的时候他就离开了。

+1

一开始，Loki从没想到他会在顶层公寓里待的很舒服，更别提喜欢那里了。毕竟地板上曾有过一个Loki形的坑，他记得可清楚了。但是现在，当他和之前无数次一样在那里显形，他发现他不仅带的很舒服，不仅喜欢，他简直爱上了那里。

毕竟那是Anthony的家啊。

几秒钟后，Anthony刻意缓慢的走进房间，眼睛几乎因愤怒烧了起来。

“对不起。”Loki抢在Anthony张嘴前说。“我不应该像那样离开，请原谅我。但我需要时间思考，我……我希望你会理解。”

Anthony停下了脚步，正惊讶的眨着眼。“哈。”过了一会，他说道。“我想我从来没听过你道歉。”

Loki邪邪的笑了。“请你不要告诉任何人。那会毁掉我的名声的。”

“哎，我会守住秘密的。”

Loki点点头，走向发明家。“那我被原谅了吗？”

“可能吧。”Anthony抬起一边的眉毛。“那确实挺混蛋的。”

“对不起，真的。”Loki迟疑着，但他伸出手拉住Anthony的。他把一只手牵到唇边，亲吻指关节。“我会补偿你的，如果你允许的话。”

Anthony的眉毛都快到发际线了。“说的有点过了，哼？”

“我需要停下吗？”

“不。”Anthony立刻说道，语调却没有变化。“没事。你继续向我示爱吧，这感觉挺好的。你地位远在我之上什么的。”

Loki笑出声，但是很快又严肃起来。“我想要追求你。”他说。他吞咽一下。“正式的。”

Anthony眨了眨眼。“追求——你是说，什么？约会？你想要约我出去？”

“是的。”

“哦。好吧。”

Loki瞪着他。“好吧？”

Anthony的嘴角慢慢上扬。“是啊，好吧。”他笑了。“Lo，你知道我从一开始就想要这个的，对吧？”

Loki惊讶的松开了手。“什么？”

“哦额滴神啊。你真的——”Anthony再次憋笑。“你不可能不知道的，得了吧。为什么我会一直找你？我为了见你去采购，见鬼的。”

“你说你没有刻意找我。”Loki皱眉。

“作为谎言之神，你真的不善于识别它们。”

“我没有！”

“没有？那可能是因为我的魅力吧。有人跟我说过这可能会让思考变得更困难。”

“哦闭嘴吧。”

“你看，想要补偿我是不可能的。我想我——”

Loki的手按在Anthony的背上拉近二人的距离，吻上了他。Anthony很明显——谢天谢地——忘了他刚想说什么，二人分开后他看起来也不在意了。他们注视着对方。

“这才像话。”Anthony低语道，双手捧起Loki的脸。“嘿。我很高兴你来了。以后争取不要——争取不要老让我追踪你了，行吗？”

Loki摇头并保证道，“我就在这里。”

他做到了。


End file.
